


hearth and home

by its_like_looking_in_3d



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Team as Family, but also to reassure themselves everyone is there, i wholeheartedly believe the ghost crew would use them, mqinly to know where everyone is, ok but listen space shanties could be a thing, singing as family bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_like_looking_in_3d/pseuds/its_like_looking_in_3d
Summary: Not long after being rescued by the Rebellion, Kallus finds himself reminded by the Ghost crew yet again that the Rebellion is not the Empire.Or: I thought about how cool space shanties would be and this happened.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, The Ghost Crew & Kallus | ISB-021, if you squint
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	hearth and home

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt have a particular song in mind while i was writing,, nor are lyrics mentioned at all here but its a space shanty believe me akcnsjfj
> 
> if you wanna yell at me about this concept bc,,, believe me its been in my mind rent free for days,, my tumblr url is the same as my username here ajdhsjf

In the short time Kallus had actually been with the rebellion, he was made incredibly grateful for whatever reason the crew of the Ghost had decided to trust him. It wasn't lost on him that he had tried to actively kill them more than a handful of times and as such he had no delusions that helping them out a few times made any of that disappear. 

He had however, been told by Hera herself that if he wanted to get away from the office space that the intelligence department ran out of, that he was welcome to take up as much space as he needed in the Ghost's common room. 

He had assumed that the offer was strictly out of politeness at first, but he had been stuck in the relatively small space for days now, and had been craving a change of scenery enough that he had tracked down Hera to make sure it was totally alright before he camped in her ship for the day. 

All he'd gotten was a chuckle from underneath the wiring she was fixing in the cockpit and told to make himself comfortable at the table already, with assurances that if it wasn't fine she wouldn't have offered, but asked if he didn't mind if he could send Chopper her way if the droid turned up to actually help her already.

So he eventually settled down at the table, pads strewn across the surface as he worked. He had assurances of course that even if any of the Spectres happened to look at their contents, all of them were high ranking enough that it didn't matter much although Hera had offered this unprompted which rather led him to believe at least one of them would look. Still, most of them seemed to be out and therefore the ship was quiet as it ever was. 

He hadn't long settled into his work when the door opened and Sabine wandered in, sketchpad in hand and promptly settled across the room from him to start drawing, humming as she went. She raised a hand to wave, but was already clearly lost in ideas of colour and line so he paid little mind to the distracted nature of the Mandalorian teenager.

She continued to hum as she sketched, but the noise wasn't as distracting as he might have thought, and was nothing compared to the bustle of the office he'd escaped from regardless so Kallus decided to pay it little mind.

It was of course just as he decided this, that Chopper rolled in, presumably to finally help Hera, only to stop dead upon finding the young woman sitting with one leg out in front of her, the other up to rest her sketchpad on as she sat on the floor humming.

His only reaction however was not, as Kallus might have expected, to film this, but the manic laughter wasn't unexpected - it was more the mad dash towards the door whistling the tune that caught him off guard.

As the door closed behind him, Kallus heard laughter from beyond them, and a strong but sweet voice take up what he assumed were the lyrics of the tune Sabine had been sitting humming as she drew. Sabine seemed to realise as he did that her song was no longer entirely in her head and laughed softly from her spot. She didn't look up from her drawing as her voice, just as strong as the Twi'lek pilot's from the front of the ship, but slightly lower, joined in.

For a while all he heard was their voices harmonising, and the whistling clearly from Chopper, before a much deeper voice joined in from the cabins through the wall behind him. He'd been a highly trained agent for years, so while he didn't jump at the sudden noise, it had been very close although he'd never admit it. Kanan was probably meditating in his room when the strains of Spectres 2 and 5 singing reached him, and from the smile on Sabine's face this was clearly common enough to be expected. 

So it wasn't entirely unexpected when another voice lifted from somewhere above him, presumably the turret up there where Ezra had been working on _something_ apparently according to Hera, although she'd sounded as suspicious as he felt that any work was actually happening up there. What was unexpected was that his voice, although not as low as his teacher's, was actually tolerable as Kallus had heard only two of the Spectres sing before - Ezra and Zeb took great joy in running around the base like oversized toddlers singing over each other at the top of their lungs. Alongside the obvious tuneless nature of the exercise Kallus always found it a rather funny reminder that despite their unprofessional natures, the Ghost's crew had managed to out manoeuvre both himself and the Empire at large long enough that even he, an unthinkingly faithful agent of the Empire, had joined their Rebellion himself, and still continued to battle on against it.

Ezra's voice now however blended well with the rest of the crew's, and it turned out he could carry a tune rather successfully if he didn't concentrate solely on volume.

Kallus had figured that the last of the Spectres was not on the ship at the moment and as such another voice would not be joining in. It was probably just as well, unless Zeb also sounded much more pleasant when singing if he concentrated on tune rather than drowning out Ezra's own screeching, and Kallus settled in to go back to reading the data in front of him that he had been staring at since Kanan had joined in.

So he couldn't really be blamed he thought, for turning his head towards the doors that lead to the back of the ship, towards the cargo hold, when a strong, deep voice filled in what now seemed to have been clearly missing in the song. From the slight laughter from Sabine's corner it hadn't gone unnoticed, but he forced himself to turn back to the information he had brought with him, warm with the atmosphere created by the song carried through the ship, so very different to what it had been like on any Empire ship he'd ever served on.

It was not long later that the song faded out, clearly sung though and Sabine gave an explanation of sorts from her spot, still sketching, although she looked up at him occasionally now, apparently unaware that Kallus had neither expected nor thought he deserved an explanation of the impromptu performance. 

"Hera and Kanan have been singing together since before I joined at least, but we all have different songs we taught the others from our own cultures. It's a nice reminder of our planets usually, but it's also a great way to know where everyone is as well sometimes. I think Ezra is the one who had the least songs when he joined us, but he's been happy to learn ours."

She smirked then, turning her head towards him.

"Maybe Zeb wouldn't mind teaching you some of them."


End file.
